The invention relates to fuse holders according to the pre-amble of the independent claim.
A known fuser holder comprises a frame provided with a first and a second contact member, between which one end of the fuse is placed, spring means for pressing the contact members against the end of the fuse for achieving an electrically conductive connection, and limiter means for defining the largest allowed depth of the fuse end in the installation direction between the contact members. In known fuse holders, the limiter means are achieved by frame design or with a separate component.
The problem in the above-described fuse holder is its complex structure.